


you’re the star i look for every night

by thesetearsthatfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Moonlight, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Pining Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetearsthatfall/pseuds/thesetearsthatfall
Summary: They were destined to be enemies, and by some twisted act of fate, Harry had fallen in love with him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	you’re the star i look for every night

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is kinda shit but like whatever it b like that sometimes

“Potter,” Draco breathed.

He stood outside Malfoy Manor’s garden. Flowers surrounded them, the scent of jasmine and lilies and roses clogging Harry’s nose. Everything was bathed silver in the moonlight. Harry hated it. He’d run outside to escape, and the silver grey of the moonlight reminded him of the one person he wished he could forget.

He tensed as he heard Draco’s light footsteps come up behind him. He suddenly felt the inexplicable urge to cry, because he was now referring to Malfoy as _Draco,_ which was rotten luck on Harry’s part, as he knew Draco would only ever see him as _Potter_.

And then Draco whispered his name, whispered _Potter_ and not _Harry,_ and a pang of sadness and longing went through his heart.

He turned around slowly to face his old enemy, who Harry couldn’t call an enemy anymore. They’d become tentative friends that had bloomed into something _more._ Draco quickly became the first person Harry told anything to, the one person he knew really _understood_ him. They both went through horrific things in the war, and had both experienced what Voldemort was like up close. Harry never felt judged when he talked about what he had to do during the war, and how he had dealt with it. Draco had gone through similar things, and it was nice, for once in his life, to have someone truly understand him.

He thought about the nights they stayed up talking, at first because the nightmares were too much and neither could stand being alone with their thoughts, to them staying up because they realized they actually liked the others company.

He thought of the countless cups of tea they consumed at Harry’s favorite muggle café that Draco swore he couldn’t stand, because muggles couldn’t possibly know how to brew tea properly without magic, but Harry knew he liked it, liked it because Harry liked it-

His heart ached painfully. He was in love, in love with a boy Harry had spent _so long_ hating. They were destined to be enemies, and by some twisted act of fate, Harry had fallen in love with him.

It had hit him earlier tonight, when they were curled up in front of the fire in Draco’s living room. Draco’s hair was bright like the sun, the orange light from the fire turning his hair various shades of gold. It hurt to look at. _He_ hurt to look at. He was beautiful. Harry wished he couldn’t see it, wished he didn’t feel butterflies swim in his stomach and heart thump everytime Draco so much as looked in his direction. His eyes were so warm and bright and looking right into Harry’s, and Harry had run.

This was where he was now, breathing in the scent of flowers, trying not to crumble to pieces in front of the boy Harry had spent seven years hating.

Draco studied him carefully, taking a step closer. His eyebrows were furrowed, face mangled in confusion. “Potter,” he said again, a bit louder this time, “what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to be your friend!” Harry blurted out. He immediately regretted it. He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. He didn’t want to be Draco’s friend, no, he wanted _more_. He wanted to be Draco’s and for Draco to be his.

Confusion and hurt flickered over Draco’s face before he schooled it into indifference. Harry hated that expression. It reminded him of a time where Draco was nothing more than schoolyard bully.

“Fine.” Draco said stiffly. “Leave if you feel that strongly.” He turned to leave.

“Wait! No, I- I didn’t mean it like that!” Harry hastily called out.

Draco stopped and whirled around. “Then, what Potter, did you mean?”

“I meant… er-“ Harry flushed. He had killed Voldemort, escaped death more times than he could count, and yet this felt like the scariest thing he had ever done.

“Fuck you, Potter,” Draco said. “Honestly, I don’t know what I was thinking, becoming friends with a bloody Gryffindor prat,-“

“No, I only meant-“ Harry tried to get in.

“-much less the bloody savior of the wizarding world-“

“-Please, I didn’t-“

“-The fucking _boy who lived_ my arse-“

“I like you!” Harry blurted out. “I don’t want to be your friend, because I wanna kiss you!” Harry was breathing heavily by the time he was finished speaking. He hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that, but Draco wouldn’t shut up _,_ and Harry’s Gryffindor brain told him to yell the truth that was pressing up against Harry’s chest.

The garden was silent. Harry’s blood roared in his ears.

“I… I like you, Draco. Like, I _like_ like you.” Harry’s face flushed, and he was suddenly incredibly grateful for the darkness. He felt foolish. Harry had defeated a basilisk when he was only 12, why was he so scared to say the words _I love you?_

Draco was silent, frozen in shock while Harry silently panicked. Amusement flickered over his features, along with something else Harry couldn’t quite place in the dark.

Harry cleared his throat. “Erm- now would be a good time to say something-“

“You like me?” Draco asked, so quietly Harry almost didn’t hear him.

“Um. Yes.” He shifted, feeling horribly awkward. What if Draco didn’t like him back? What if Draco was disgusted, disgusted by Harry and his feelings and never wanted to see him again? What if-

Harry gasped as Draco moved, quick as lightning, and kissed him.

_Draco was kissing him._

His lips were soft, so soft, and Harry felt Draco cup his face in his palms. It was achingly sweet, and as they parted Harry longed for Draco’s lips on his again.

Draco took a step back, his grey eyes glittering with something Harry didn’t dare hope for.

“Potter. I- I like you too,” Draco smiled. “ _Like_ you, like you.”

Harry reached out and touched Draco’s arm softly. “You do?” He asked, his eyes never leaving Draco’s.

“Yes, you idiot,” he huffed. “Why else do you think I put up with that awful muggle tea you love?”

Harry’s heart seemed to expand five sizes.

“Besides,” Draco added. “You’re like my compass.”

“Your compass?”

“Yeah. I feel as though I could get lost without you, Potter.” He leaned in, and Harry shivered. “You’re the star I look for every night.”

And with that, he kissed Harry, and they stayed wrapped up into each other for what felt like hours, but was probably just minutes.

“Harry,” Harry gasped out as soon as they parted. “I want you to call me Harry. Not Potter.”

A shadow of a smile passed over Draco’s face. “Okay, _Harry_.”

Harry’s knees felt weak.

They stayed out there for several more minutes, just drinking each other in, until Harry felt himself shivering and noticed Draco’s lips turning blue.

“For fucks sake, Harry, I’m fine,” Draco huffed, but followed Harry into the Manor anyways.

Outside, owls hooted in the distance. Roses and daisies swayed in the breeze. The moonlight shone silver, and everything looked the same, but Harry knew it wasn’t. Everything had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> i had compass by the neighbourhood stuck in my head for 3 days straight which is why i wrote that stupid “you’re my compass” line anyways listen to compass because thats drarry’s song thank u


End file.
